five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/RTH Character Reviews - Holly the Fox
You know what time it is. RTH Character Reviews, this time we're reviewing Holly the Fox. I've heard decent things about this character, I just hope their true. Letz goo. This is the 1.0 version of Holly. If you want to see the 2.0 version of her, click here. Were you looking for Toy Holly, or perhaps Golden Holly? You heard the text. Character Bio Holly is a fan fictional character in the Five Nights At Freddy's game. She's a red fox with black ears and paws. Her eyes are blue when she's not evil and dark red when she is. Holly got replaced by Holly 2.0 in the year 2030. After getting replaced, Holly got disrepaired. She has lost her right eye, and her left ear. She also has a rip from her dress, oil leaking from her left eye, and a damaged left arm. Her personality changed drastically, from being friendly and kind to being suicidal and having a worry that everybody she has known will betray her. She gained this trait from being bullied by some of the adults and some animatronics. Aww. I feel sad for Holly :( But I do like this Bio. It's what I picture a character going from when being scrapped. I'll give it an 8/10. Appearance Holly is a fox that has the color orange for her main color. She has a magenta dress with purple and pink belts. She has a hair style which covers one of her eyes. The fur that covers that eye has various shades of orange. Her evil side's color palette is darker. The only thing I can complain about is it says she has orange as her main color but the bio says she is red. I am confoosed. I'll give the section a 6/10. Social Life Like most of the animatronics, Holly has a 9 year old kid named Amy stuffed into her costume. Unlike the others however, Amy (the kid) is still alive. Holly is favored by a lot of people, most likely of her personality. Hmm. I like. Original. It may be because im newer to the wiki and haven't seen Holly a lot, but saying "She's favored by lots of people" seems kind of forced. Like "Lots of people like her because my section says so." But I don't know other people's feelings of her so i'll just give this section a 6/10. RelationshipsEdit Overall: Nice to everyone, though regarded as an outcast due to being peaceful and NOT killing the guard. (Good) Crazy person who everyone fears. This is why you do NOT want to mess with Holly. (evil) Special RelationshipsEdit Mr. Handy: Holly usually tries to avoid him, as she is one of his enemies. Evanna Valentine: Evanna has a strong love for Holly because Holly loves children. Evans hates the fact that everyone tries to kill or hurt Holly. Golden Holly: Golden Holly tries to capture her regular counterpart regularly, so Holly has to run, hide, or fight when she is near her. Abigail the Rabbit: Abigail has gotten time to know Holly more; she doesn't hide from her unless if she's turning evil. Lindsay Kingsland: Holly is friends with her, along with Meredith. Meredith: She is also one of Holly's friends. Icy the Eagle: They're enemies, because they have mirroring personalities. Icy tries to kill Holly a lot, but Holly just seems to elude her attempts. Long live Mr. Handy!!11! Okay, I like the relationships. I don't rate them because, come on, they don't need to be rated! Games *Five Nights at Freddy's: New *Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge *Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics *Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation *Government Operation *Mechanic Simulator 2015 (patient) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Rescue *Left For Five Nights *Bots V.S Guards Games don't need to be rated because... you already know. Im review characters, not games. JumpscareEdit Good SideEdit None, as she can't kill anyone when she's good. Evil SideEdit Her evil side's jumpscare is jumping at you then the screen goes black with a claw mark slicing. Static then happens. Interesting. Decently original. I'll give it a 6/10. 'Total Rating(Not part of the character)' Overall, I like this character. I really do. It's got a few very minor flaws, but nothing too bad or anything that takes away from the experience. I'll give it a "buy it on blu ray" rating.(7) Category:Blog posts